


I Love You For You

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Sylvain realizes Bernadetta is pushing herself a little too hard to please him in the bedroom.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	I Love You For You

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3H Kink[Meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2029384#cmt2029384).
> 
> Prompt: Sylvain’s much less experienced partner keeps trying too hard to do adventurous things in the bedroom that they’re obviously not really into. Eventually Sylvain connects the dots: they think sex with them must be boring and routine for him, since he’d had so many people. It doesn’t help that the gossip looks down on Sylvain’s partner as an idiot who doesn’t know they’re just another notch in Sylvain’s bedpost.
> 
> How does Sylvain convince his partner that being with them Is special, when he’s dicked down half the army?
> 
> Okay with an angsty or a happy ending. Preferred pairings are with Ingrid, Dimitri or Bernadetta.

“So you want to try some wax play next time? I bought some candles that are specially made for it.” Bernie looked at Sylvain with a hopeful expression, her fingers lightly playing with the hem of her dress. A nervous habit.

Sylvain regarded Bernie with a critical eye. “I’m not really into that Bernie.”

“Oh? You aren’t? Darn it Bernie,” she murmured to herself. “Well maybe we can do the rope stuff again? There’s some crazier knots and positions and-” She fell silent as Sylvain gently took her hands in his.

“Bernie, you trust me right?”

“Of course,” she stammered.

“We’re also very open in communicating with each other right? Like we can tell each other anything?”

“Uh yeah…”

Sylvain looked down at Bernie’s small, cute, hands and gently ran his thumbs over her knuckles. He could feel the calluses of the war fading and he was glad. Bernie should be holding a pen or one of her crafting supplies, not a bow to fight in a war. He took a deep breath and then looked her in the eye. “You don’t really like doing that kind of stuff do you?”

“Huh?” Her gray eyes blinked quickly and she dropped her attention to the ground. “I…I have no idea what you are talking about,” she stammered.

Sylvain continued to gently rub his thumbs over her knuckles. Bernie was so easy for him to read. He suspected this for a while now, especially with how Bernie kept bringing in one toy or another into the bedroom. The sex portion would go fine but Sylvain had noticed that she always seemed to be pushing herself and he suspected she did not enjoy it as much as she claimed she did. She also seemed to keep upping the intensity, the next time they did it, there was something new or something more intense. Sure, he might be into that but sometimes he just wanted to have simple, basic, vanilla sex with his girlfriend. Heck, he wanted to have a lot of vanilla sex with her since it seemed like they were never doing it!

“You don’t have to lie to me Bernie, I can tell.” He gently caressed her cheek, pushing a few strands of her purple hair behind an ear. “We’ve been officially together for a year now.” Technically more if the time during the war counted but Sylvain would not really call that courting since the main focus was to defeat Edelgard and not die. “Do you think I won’t have sex with you if we don’t do stuff like that?”

Based on how Bernie flinched, Sylvain knew he guessed right.

Damn it.

“Why would you think that Bernie? You don’t have to push yourself to do stuff you don’t want to.” She was honestly one of the most interesting people Sylvian had never met. She had so many hobbies, so many interests and she was so talented in all of them.

“But….” She ducked her head and looked miserable at the ground.

“Come on Bernie, tell me what’s wrong.” He pulled her into a hug and rested his head on top of hers. “Remember, I can’t know unless you tell me.”

A couple of seconds of silence past before Bernie spoke up, her words barely above a whisper. “I’m scared you’re going to leave me…”

Sylvain froze for a moment and he had to fight to keep his voice soft and level to not scare her. “Why…why would you think I would do something like that because of us having sex?”

Bernie flinched again and buried her head into Sylvain’s chest. “Well that’s what people say…”

Now it was Sylvain’s turn to flinch. If it was one thing nobles did well besides spend copious amounts of money, it was gossip. Sylvain had been a playboy during their academy days, the reputation still so engraved in people’s minds that they still thought he was like that today. Bernie never went into detail of what people said about her but from what he knew, many thought that Bernie was just another plaything and before long he would fling her to the side when he was bored.

He should have known that would be weighing on her mind, Bernie was a sweet, sensitive girl, of course she would take those words to heart.

He kissed the top of her head. “Bernie, I’m not with you because I want to have sex with you.”

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Bernie, you’re the sweetest, bravest girl I know, your stories are the best thing I’ve ever read and you’re so incredibly smart and thoughtful. I’m dating you because of who you are as a person, not because of the stuff we do in the bedroom.”

“But…”

Sylvian shook his head. “Bernie, we could never have sex again and I’ll be okay with that.” The way her eyes widen was almost comical. “I’m serious. We could never do it again and I’ll still want to be with you. You’re just an amazing person Bernie.”

“No I’m not,” she whispered.

Sylvain grimanced, hating that his words were still not strong enough to fight against her low self-esteem.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

“It’s not your fault Bernie.” If anything it was her dad’s for continuing to push her down until she had a hard time believing in herself. She was getting better but there was obviously still a long way to go. If only she could think of herself the way Sylvain did. Heck, that probably contributed to her pushing herself to have sex with him as much as she did. “Bernie, I know you will have a hard time believing me when I say this but I love you for the person you are Bernie. I mean, are you really dating me just for the sex?”

“Of course not,” she protested.

“Well it’s the same for me too. You’re special to me Bernie and for all those people that don’t see that, screw them! They don’t know us or our relationship, they’re just gossiping because they have nothing better to do.” He planted another kiss on the top of her head. “I know it’ll be hard for you to believe me now but I’ll work harder to show you that Bernie, that I don’t want you just for sex.”

Realizing that he was probably putting words in her mouth, he looked down at her. “Would you be okay with that?” he asked softly.

Bernie bit her lip but nodded slowly. She gave him a weak smile. “It will be nice to not have to panic and plan what to do when you come over.”

He couldn’t help but hug her tighter, hating how he had made her doubt herself so much. “So I forgot mention it earlier but I did get some of cake you love from the bakery in town.” 

He loved how her face lit up at the mention of cake. With a chuckle, he got up and helped Bernie to her feet and led the way to the kitchen. It might take some time but he was going to work hard to make sure that Bernie knew that he loved her for her.


End file.
